Grandfather Spider (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Grandfather Spider was the primary antagonist of the third arc in the MMORPG Wizard101. He was brought into the First world by The Creator as the embodiment of shadow and chaos, and to act as an opposite to Grandmother Raven, who is the embodiment of light and order. Spider would fall in love with Raven, and the two would play across land and sky. However, a battle between the three titans would cause this relationship to end. Raven felt that it was Spider's darkness and chaos that corrupted them, so she battled him, ripped his heart out and sealed him away in the deepest and darkest depths of the First world. The Song Of Creation was sung to weave a spiral to hold the fragments of the First world together, and Spider's broken Chaos Heart would be used to charge it's essence. The heart was then sealed in 6 paradox chains, in the center of Empryea. Centuries later, Grandfather Spider was freed from his imprisonment. He formed a plan to retrieve chronoshards and The Eye of History, to turn back time to the First world, in order to erase the spiral, and everything in it from existence. This failed, and so he decided it would be better to reclaim his heart, which would cause the destruction of the spiral, and from that, he will begin again, by creating a new spiral in which he would act as god. However, the moment he was near his heart once again, he began to feel love towards Raven, and Raven felt the same way. The two decided to seal themselves in the primordial forest, and to watch over the spiral from there. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B. At least 2-A '''with Preparation Time | '''1-A Name: Grandfather Spider Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Irrelevant Classification: Embodiment of Shadow and Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Magic (Has mastery over all core schools of magic, Shadow Magic and Astral Magic), Enhanced Senses, Magic Detection (Can sense magic of others and auras), Cosmic Awareness (Can see across the entire universe), Life and Death Transcendence (The cosmic beings transcend life and death), Aura (Via Aura spells), Immortality (Types 1''', '''3, 4''', '''5 and 10; Spider exists outside of life and death, via being a divine entity and through regeneration), Immortality Negation (Types 1''', '''3, 4''', '''5 and 9'''), Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement in the game), Self-Sustenance (Type '''1; Can breathe in the vacuum of space), Life Manipulation (Life magic focuses on the ability to create life from nothingness), Morality Manipulation (Powerful Life magic can turn peaceful things savage), Healing (All schools of magic can heal. Even Shadow Magic), Earth Manipulation (Can cause earthquakes with Myth Magic), Death Manipulation (Death magic allows users to grant death to whatever they wish), Necromancy (Through the power of Death Magic, users can control the dead), Life-Force Absorption (Spells such as the Call of Khruhlu can drain the opponents life-force, as can most spells of the death schools), Fear Manipulation (Death magic allows users to pull fears out of themselves and unleash it on the enemy. Shadow Magic can create embodiments of fears), Willpower Manipulation (Death magic allows users to strengthen their own will), Summoning (Can summon minions from any of the schools of magic, but chooses ice minons), Ice Manipulation (Ice Magic can cause damage over-time, attack with powerful Ice, give powerful defenses and many other things), Weather Manipulation (Storm Magic can control the weather), Electricity Manipulation (Storm Magic can control electricity), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic can burn over time, engulf opponents in flames and many other things), Danmaku (Via every AoE spell), 4th-Wall Awareness (Scaling from Raven being the narrator of the game), Transmutation (Has complete mastery over every single school of magic in shadow form; Balance magic is the power of transmutation), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his spells working on his opponents to 100%, as well as decrease the chance of an enemy being able to us their powers and abilities by 100%), Soul Manipulation (His son who was created from his own mind was forcing Mellori's divine spirit out of her body), Regeneration Negation (At least High-Godly; The lead writer stated said Raven could have killed the Divine Paradox. The Divine Paradox can regenerate after his essence is destroyed. Can kill Raven if given the opportunity), Acausality (Type 4''' and '''5; Mortals view time as the past and the future, however, the three cosmic beings view time as an illusion, and exist outside the past and future, as well as the wheel of existence. The lead writer stated The Player is outside universal law and the general order of things), Space-Time Manipulation (Scales to Raven whose mere existence could reset time back to its linear flow. Spider was going to rewind time back to The First World), Time Travel (Went back in time to resurrect past enemies of The Player), Precognition (Can see far into the future, even millenas ahead. Foresaw his eventual loss and that he would be freed from his imprisonment), BFR (Sent the Mirage World Door to a different point in time), Existence Erasure (Was going to erase the Spiral and everyone in it to the point they never existed in the first place), Power Absorption (The Player absorbed most of Morganthe's stolen power,), Reactive Evolution (After being hit with Shadow Magic, The Bat regained the power of Shadow and resistance towards it which should scale to Spider), Power Bestowal (Granted Shadow Magic to many of The Player's past opponents), Resurrection (Spider resurrected enemies of the past), Chaos Manipulation (Has unlimited and conceptual levels of control over chaos), Conceptual Manipulation (Can change conceptual affiliations, such as Shadow Magic can change The Ice Titan into The Shadow Titan. Shadow Magic created an embodiment of The Player's fears, nightmares and past failures. Scaling from The Player who can destroy the concept of storm magic across existence and likely other schools of magic. The Cosmic Beings can destroy each other. Can control the very concept of chaos and order), Regeneration (At least High-Godly; The Player can regenerate after the destruction of his body and essence. Can survive the erasure of existence and restart from nothing), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible, Non-Corporeal and Non-Existent beings), Reality Warping (Shadow Magic forms, bends, rebuilds, refines and changes reality), Matter Manipulation (Shadow Magic can tear matter apart and put it back together), Passive Power Nullification (Shadow Magic can nullify other passive power nullification. Can nullify the damage of attacks by 100%, probability by 100% and regenerative abilities by 100%. Can also nullify other passive power nullification), Petrification (Shadow Magic petrified another Shadow User), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can turn dreams into nightmares. Cosmic beings can enter others thoughts, memories and dreams and manipulate them), Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated Shadow Creature to aid him in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic (Shadow Magic can bypass resistances to magic), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his power by well over 100,000x and his defense hundreds of times above in a very short time span), Mind Manipulation (Spider could have controlled the entire race of Titans. Beguile manipulates characters to fight for them. Should be superior to Medulla's mind control), Resistance to the following: Death Manipulation (Beings with cosmic energy, and those with sufficient magic, can survive in the death jungle, which is filled with death magic, which grants that to those who aren't protected. The Player can go immune to Death Magic), Fear Manipulation (In order to use Shadow Magic you have to destroy an embodiment of your fears and nightmares), Willpower Manipulation (Via being immune to Death Magic), Morality Manipulation (Via being immune to Life Magic), Transmutation (Via being immune to Balance Magic), Ice Manipulation (Can go immune to Ice Magic), Weather Manipulation (Can go immune to Storm Magic), Earth Manipulation (Can go immune to Myth Magic), Fire Manipulation (Can go immune to Fire Magic), Life-Force Absorption (Via being immune to death magic), Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Bat was unaffected by Medulla's mind hax. Almost all bosses are immune to beguile), Fate Manipulation (Scaling from The Player who is cut off from the threads of fate), Probability Manipulation (Scaling from The Aeythr Titan, who can cast magic despite the probability of him doing so has been reduced to 100%), Power Absorption, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Petrification and high resistance to Magic (Resistant to his own Shadow Magic) | All the same to likely a greater extent, Conceptual Manipulation (With his heart, he will regain control over the concept of chaos. The Chaos Heart was used to charge the true essence of the universe, and without his darkness and chaos, the spiral and reality itself will be destroyed), Destruction, Resistance to Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Exists to counterbalance Grandmother Raven and Bartleby, and can stop their actions via sheer force of will) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Characters have gotten far stronger since ever since the battle with Morganthe, and Morganthe was already far into the Low Multiversal rating). At least Multiverse+ with Preparation time (With 4 chronoshards, and the Eye of History, he was about to reset time for the entirety of the spiral, which has infinite sets of infinite timelines) | Outerverse level (The Chaos Heart on its own can unravel the very fabric of existence, which has infinite sets of infinite timelines, but even that is considered only an echo of an even greater existence. Stronger than a transdual force of nothing, that exists as a force with no dual opposite, beyond the concepts life and death, law and order, shadow and chaos, space and time and is beyond logic and comprehension. Can stop Raven and Bartleby via sheer force of will) Speed: Immeasurable '''(Fought The Player while time was flowing in different directions and outside its regular flow. The cosmic beings exist beyond the linear flow of time) | 'Irrelevant ' '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Via higher-dimensional status) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal '''| '''Outerversal Durability: '''At least '''Low Multiversal (More durable than Morganthe), likely Multiversal | Outerversal '(Fought against Raven during the time of The First World) 'Stamina: Unknown | Infinite; Superior to The Divine Paradox who has an infinite supply of mana and has an infinite amount of PiPs Range: Standard melee range. At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal with magic and abilities. Multiversal+ with preparation time | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His staff, The Eye of History Intelligence: Supergenius '(Has complete knowledge and mastery over all types of magic, and knows the history of the universe inside and out. Comparable to Grandmother Raven, who is adept in quantum physics and metaphysics. Has knowledge beyond the perceptions of 3rd dimensional beings). 'Nigh-Omniscience '''with The Eye of History (Can see and has full knowledge of the past and present, but cannot see the future) '''Weaknesses: Tends to underestimate those lesser than true deties. Although this weakness is gone after he loses to The Player | None Notable Key: Weakened '| '''With his heart ' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Shadow Nullification: '''Shadow Magic has a passive ability in which its mere existence nullifies any abilities associated with Shadow Magic itself, and conceptual abilities * '''Dimension Shift: '''With Dimension Shift, Spider can forcefully steal his opponents physical buffs and defenses such as shields * '''Shadow Wand: With a simple strike of his wand, Spider turned Scorpian's ancient army into dust * '''Reality Warping: '''The Primary focus of Shadow Magic is to alter and bend reality to the users whim * '''Warped Reflection: '''Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is and what was * '''Dream Alteration: '''Shadow Magic can twist dreams and turn them into nightmares Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2